


Indigo Blue

by Themisto



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).




End file.
